parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha and Omega 2: Health-iday Adventure (Systariansrule2024 Human Style)/Transcript
Chapter 1: Tarzan, Matt And Isabella (Runt, Stinky And Claudette) *At the Den, Teodora is feeling the pain before birthing her kids. *Leo San Juan: Teodora, Is Everyting okay? *Teodora Villavicencio: Yeah, Ow! It’s time. I can’t hold it very longer, Leo. The Baby’s Coming! WAAAAH!! (Crying Tears) *Leo San Juan: Mom! *Kimberly Ann Hart: Leo, What’s going on? Teodora, are you okay? *Teodora Villavicencio: (Crying Nervously) *Tommy Oliver: Here comes my grandchildren. *Leo San Juan: Teodora, push! *Teodora Gives Birth to Tarzan, Matt And Isabella *Crying *Teodora Villavicencio: Thank heaven, It’s Two Boys And A Single Girl. Awww, Aren’t they cute? *Leo San Juan: Teodora, You Scared me there. But we love them, right? Because we’re our family. *The Babies Stop Crying. *Tommy Oliver: They’re cute, don’t you agree, my son? *Leo San Juan: Dad, It’ll be the best if we name them because they’re our kids. We’ll take good care of them. *Kimberly Ann Hart: That’s my Boy. *Leo San Juan Comforts Baby Tarzan *Leo San Juan: What will I get to name you? Hmmm... Tarzan? *Teodora Villavicencio: He like that name, doesn’t he, Leo? *Tarzan (Baby): (Giggles) *Leo San Jaun: Yeah, he does *Teodora Villavicencio: I guess I’ll name the Girl, Isabella. And I’ll name the other boy Matt. *Jack-Jack Parr (Baby Matt): *Leo San Jaun: They both like those names, Teodora. *Diamond Destiny (Baby Isabella): *Leo San Juan (While Carrying Baby Tarzan, Matt And Isabella): I promise We’ll be there for you three. (Cry In Happy Tears) *Teodora Villavicenchio: (Cry In Happy Tears) Me Too, (Laughs Nervously) *Three Years Later *Matt: *Young Tarzan: *Isabella: *Matt: Chapter 2: Tarzan gets Kidnapped *Young Tarzan was climbing up a tree. *Young Tarzan: *Riotroopers *Young Tarzan: Oh no. *Matt and Isabella run into Daddy Pig *Matt: *Isabella: *Marco Diaz scares Daddy Pig away *Marco Diaz: Take that. *Matt: Have you seen these Riotroopers anywhere, My Brother climbed up the tree seeing them. *Marco Diaz: *Cut to Isabella and Matt back Home. *Leo San Juan: You Kids Okay? *Isabella: Yeah, We’re Fine. *Matt: *Teodora Villavicencio: Where’s Tarzan? *Young Tarzan: AAAH!! Help me! *Leo San Juan: Tarzan! *Teodora Villavicencio: The Riotroopers!! *Riotroopers: Let’s bring him to king! He’ll be so pleased. *Riotrooper 1 grabs Young Tarzan in the Hair *Young Tarzan: Let me go, you moron!! *Riotrooper 2: Ugh, He’s getting on my nerves already! *Riotrooper 1: Let’s Go! *The Riotroopers run away with Young Tarzan. *Leo San Juan: Matt, Isabella?! How did you let this happen? *Matt: All He did is climb up to the tree and saw what those Riotroopers out there. *Teodora Villavicencio: Well, fine. You stay here with Marco, Star, and Your Granparents And we’ll find your brother. *Leo San Juan: You heard your mother. *Matt: Okay. *Isabella: Chapter 3: Rescue Mission *Matt And Isabella were sleeping at their den, along with Tommy Oliver, Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly And Ben Tennyson. *Leo San Juan: *Ben Tennyson: *Leo San Juan: Chapter 4: Cooler (Slash/King) *The Riotroopers bring Young Tarzan near to Cooler And Elastigirl *Riotrooper 1: Master, He’s the one we’re looking for. *Cooler: Hmph, are you Tommy Oliver’s Grandpa? *Young Tarzan: You’re King, right? And no, I’m his grandson. (To Elastigirl) And you’re Princess? *Elastigirl: Yes, I am. *Young Tarzan: You’re going to kill me, aren’t you? *Elastigirl: No, I never do that. *Riotrooper 3: Why? *Elastigirl: Because this kid is innocent and too young. *Riotroopers: Never Mind then. *Cooler: You can instantly take care of him as your child or nephew or something? Does this kid have any parents? *Riotrooper 4: We didn’t know. Or seen’em. *Cooler: YOU FOOL!! *Riotrooper 4: No, I can explain! *Elastigirl: I can keep track of you, Kid. *Elastigirl carries Young Tarzan and Comforts him. *Riotrooper 5: Lord Cooler wouldn’t expect that if I were you. *Cooler: I say she’ll take care of him. And soon we’ll defeat Tommy Oliver for sure. *Riotrooper 6: Alright, very well *Young Tarzan: Why do you have to do that? You know I have a family too, My Mom, My Dad, My Brother And Sister. All they want is to take care of me like Dad told me. *Elastigirl: Don’t worry about that for now. Chapter 5: *Cut to Leo and Teodora *Leo San Juan: Tarzan is my Son, why would anyone kidnap him? *Teodora: The Riotroopers, they’re responsible for this. *Leo San Juan: Woody, Buzz. You’re looking for us too? *Woody: Helping you out of course. *Buzz Lightyear: So what are you two doing? *Leo San Juan: Looking for my Third Born Son Tarzan. He was taken by the Riotroopers. *Woody: Oh, I don’t like this at all. *Buzz Lightyear: But We’ll lead you. *Leo San Juan: Really?! You know where he is?! *Woody: *Buzz Lightyear: Chapter 6: *While Elastigirl is sleeping in her den, Young Tarzan was shivering because he was Cold. *Elastigirl: Are you Okay? *Young Tarzan: No, It’s cold outside. *Elastigirl: Well, you couldn’t stand against the cold at all? *Cooler: He seems to be weak, that’s all. *Elastigirl: Don’t talk to him like that. *Young Tarzan: (Shivering) *Elastigirl: (Comforting Him) *Young Tarzan: (Exhales) *Elastigirl: That’ll keep you warm enough, Wild child. *Young Tarzan: *Elastigirl: Chapter 7: *Leo and Teodora were swinging on the rope *Leo San Juan: I’m used to that when I was little! *Teodora: Me too! When you say jump? *Leo San Juan: Okay, Now! *They both jump and land on the ground *Leo San Juan: That was close *Teodora: Yeah, very close. *Leo San Juan saw Matt And Isabella coming too. *Matt: Mom! *Isabella: Dad? *Teodora: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?! *Leo San Juan: Didn’t we tell you to Stay home? *Matt: We want to help? *Isabella: Yeah, We’re Family. *Teodora Grunts *Leo San Juan: We’re they too young? *Teodora: You two are grounded! *Matt: That’s unfair, Mom! Why? *Teodora: Because you disobeyed me. That’s why. *Isabella: We have to come with you, We’ll do what you guys did. *Matt: But Mom says We’re grounded. *Isabella: I know but we can swing the rope to them. *Teodora: What are they doing? *Leo San Juan: One way to find out, Honey. *Matt: *Isabella: Chapter 8: *TBA Chapter 9: *TBA Chapter 10: *TBA Chapter 11: *TBA Chapter 12: Category:Transcripts Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Vinnytovar